Remembering a Friend
by MsMKT86
Summary: The New Directions return to William McKinley in order to honor their fallen friend, lover and colleague, Finn Hudson. -Series of one-shots and drabbles-
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello. Thank you for clicking this story. It has been a year since we lost Cory. I hate that word, lost. He was a sock that got lost in the laundry. -sigh- It has been a year since Cory passed away. I don't know about you guys but I haven't forgotten about him. **

**I started this fic because of _Luke Bryan's Drink a Beer._ Something about it sparked something in me and I tried to deny it but I found myself gathering more songs.**

**This fic is not intended to hurt anyone but to hopefully help us all heal just a little bit more. I hope I help with that. **

**I will be posting this prologue and chapter 1 today and one chapter each day for the rest of the week.**

**Thank you for you time.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own Glee, any characters, places or anything else you can find in the real world._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

They pulled their coats tighter as they approached the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. It had been a few years since the New Directions had been all together in one place. They liked it that way. When they were all together it forced them to remember. To feel the pain and grief all over again. They gathered in small groups; no more than five or six. It was easier; but easier was pushed out the window when they all got an email from Principal Sylvester.

_FROM THE DESK OF ONE, PRINCIPAL SUE SYLVESTER_

_New Directions and Will,_

_It has been a few years since we lost the great person we knew as Finn Hudson. I don't feel like we as a school did enough to honor him or his memory. _

_So with the combined (mostly mine) genius of myself and Coach Roz Washington, we decided to invite all of you back to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion to honor Finn. _

_Although, we are sure that he would have loved for each and every one of you to get up on that stage and screech some sappy song about your feelings, we're going to have to ask that you refrain from that. Finn was the only one who would and could appreciate the ear bleeding sounds that spew from your mouths._

_Instead, we are having a kind of memorial for Finn. His parents and other members of the Lima community that he touched will speak about him. _

_Roz and I decided that the New Directions and Will, should have a chance to reflect without gawkers. _

_We ask that you be at the pavilion two hours before the memorial is set to begin. _

_Thank you._

_Sue Sylvester_

_Principal and Champion Cheer Coach_

Rachel Berry pulled Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel closer to her as they approached the building. Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson followed close behind. They didn't know what to expect but the group of friends had been preparing themselves for a few weeks. Sam held the door open and they all entered into the warm building. The auditorium was exactly as they remembered it.

"Home sweet home." Kurt said as they stepped down the steep stairs toward the front. Memories of all the dances and songs they shared flashed before their eyes as they took seats in the front row.

"Hey losers." the voice of Noah Puckerman said from behind them. They turned to see him and Quinn Fabray approaching them. When the pair reached the front, the group of friends hugged.

"Oh you guys." Tina Cohen-Chang said suddenly wrapping her arms around Blaine and Mercedes. Mike Chang silently joined the hug. Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez joined in relative silence as well.

"Let me in there." Artie Abrams said as he wheeled himself in between Tina and Mercedes. The New Directions stood in a silent group hug. They all smiled at each other with wet eyes.

"You guys are all so grown up." A voice said on the stage. They looked up and saw their former teacher, Will Schuester. He jumped off the edge of the stage and joined his former students.

"You don't look to bad yourself old man." Puck said, causing the group to chuckle.

"Thank you. I think fatherhood had done me good." Will said smiling.

"Me too." Puck said. Sam patted Puck on the back. Everyone was delighted to learn that over the past year and a half, Quinn and Puck have been heavily involved in Beth's life. Shelby agreed that she should know all of her parents.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Rachel said sincerely.

"We all are." Will said. "Alright guys, have a seat." he said breaking their group hug. "We've only got a short time to do whatever it is we're gonna do."

"Well that email said no singing." Quinn said.

"I know what it said so Emma and I decided that we should all just share whatever comes to mind." he said jumping up to sit on the edge of the stage. "If you want to sing, sing. If you don't, that's ok too."

"I think we should all sing." Brittany said.

"I agree." Blaine said.

"That's fine. Singing it is." Will smiled.

"How are we doing this?" Rachel asked. "Who's gonna play?"

"Sue contacted the jazz ensemble from the last year they were together." Will answered. Just then, the band began to bring their instruments on the stage. The New Directions took a collective deep breath. "Who wants to go first?" Will asked. The group sat silent. No one wanted to be the first to share. Hell, they barely shared with themselves.

Will didn't push them. They had all been hit hard when Finn passed away and he knew that they had all had the same void in their heart that he had had for this long year. He had asked who wanted to go first because he knew that it couldn't be him. He wasn't going to be the one to talk about Finn. He had no idea what'd he say or sing for that matter, anyway. It was best if one of them got the ball rolling.

The New Directions looked around at each other. Making brief eye contact before looking away. This group was bigger than five or six and the larger than life presence that, at one point, had filled them and this drafty old auditorium with such warmth and happiness wasn't there. That fact was looming over them like a relentless anvil of cold unyielding sadness.

"Can we just sit here for a few more minutes, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked, tears threatening to choke her.

"Yeah, I think we all just need a few minutes." Sam said holding her hand tightly. Will nodded and the silence continued. He watched as his former students wiped tears from their eyes and they began to mourn all over again. He wanted to help them but he knew there was nothing he could say or do to help them. He would just sit patiently and wait for someone braver than he, to take center stage.


	2. Tears in Heaven

**A/N: Hey guys. This is the next chapter of RaF. I hope that you enjoy the read. **

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, any characters, places from it, Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton or anything else you may find in the real world. _**

**ProTIP: The song is written as a song. The lyrics are NOT dialogue. **

* * *

"I'll go Mr. Schue." Blaine spoke up. Will nodded and jumped off the edge of the stage. Blaine climbed the stairs at the side and took to center stage. He looked out at his former glee mates and sighed. "Finn was such a great guy." he said finally. "When Kurt and I first started our relationship, I was still at Dalton you know, so I would go over to the Hudson-Hummel house to visit. One afternoon, Kurt and I had gotten there about the same time as Finn and when we all got inside this song was blasting. Finn just smiled, closed his eyes and began to sing along. I remember it as clear as day.

_"Who's listening to music that loud?" Blaine asked as Kurt shut the front door. _

_ "Hmm, let's see that's Eric Clapton." Kurt said. "That would be my dad; plus Carol's not here, he can play it as loud as he wants."_

_ "Cool." Blaine said following Finn into the living room. __Finn sang along and Blaine joined in. It was fun._

_ "That was awesome, dude!" Finn said excitedly when the song ended. "It's too bad you don't go to McKinley. We could use you in glee club."_

_ "Thanks. You have a great voice too." Blaine said beaming. _

_ "I guess. Well, I've gotta do this __S__panish homework. Catch ya later." the tall teen said with a boyish grin before he left the room. _

"It was a simple as that." Blaine said. "Standing right there in the living room of the Hudson-Hummel house, Finn and I sang our first duet. I'll never forgot it. I'd like to dedicate it to him." he said. Blaine walked over to the band, whispered something then returned to center stage.

The music began and Kurt pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket.

**Would you know my name**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**Would it be the same**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

Blaine crooned, as he fought back tears.

**I must be strong**

**And carry on**

**'Cause I know I don't belong**

**Here in heaven**

Blaine watched his friends hold on to each other as he continued to sing along with the band.

**Would you hold my hand**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**Would you help me stand**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**I'll find my way**

**Through night and day**

**'Cause I know I just can't stay**

**Here in heaven**

Blaine sang softly as he swayed to the music.

**Time can bring you down**

**Time can bend your knees**

**Time can break your heart**

**Have you begging please**

**Begging please**

Blaine belted out, tears pouring down his face. He squeezed his eyes closed and all he could see was the memory of him and Finn jamming in the living room.

**Beyond the door**

**There's peace, I'm sure**

**And I know there'll be no more**

**Tears in heaven**

Blaine wiped his eyes and avoided the eyes of his friends as the band played. It wasn't necessary to look at them to know that each and every one of them was feeling exactly what he was feeling.

**Would you know my name**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**Would it be the same**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

He crooned again softly.

**I must be strong**

**And carry on**

**'Cause I know I don't belong**

**Here in heaven**

**'Cause I know I don't belong**

**Here in heaven**

Blaine finished. He wiped this eyes again and forced himself to look out at his friends. They were all crying. Blaine gave Rachel a small smile and blew her a kiss before he exited the stage.

When he returned to the floor, he and Rachel embraced for a long moment.

"He would have loved that." she whispered in his ear. Blaine pulled her closer and began to cry again.


	3. I Drive Your Truck

**A/N: Hey guys. I want to thank Jujubee58 for reviewing and those of you who followed and favorited. It means a lot. **

**This is the third installment.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, characters, places or I Drive Your Truck by Lee Brice._**

* * *

"I'll go next Mr. Schue," Noah said rising to his feet. He hopped up on the edge of the stage and then walked to center stage. "Damn. It's hard being up here," he chuckled. "Finn was...is my best friend. No one else like him." Puck began. He paused for a moment. He didn't want to cry. He knew that it was probably an inevitability but he didn't have to do it this early. The bassist brought him a stool and Puck whispered something to him. He nodded and rejoined the band. "So, you guys know that Finn had a truck right. He had that Reds cap on the dash, that old Skoal can he used for change and he was always blasting country music. Especially Johnny Cash, Waylon Jennings, Brantley Gilbert, Tim McGraw, Luke Bryan and stuff like that."

Everyone smiled at a memory or two they shared with Finn in his jacked up truck.

"That dude was always offering a ride to anyone who needed it. Granted you didn't know until you got inside that your eardrums would be thumping with the sounds of someone banging a guitar 'til the Hank came out; but that was part of the fun of the ride. Finn singing at the top of his lungs and you drumming along on the wheel," Puck said with a smile. "Uh, anyway, I wanna sing something that...that uh...is a reality for me," he said as the keyboard player quickly placed a microphone stand in front of him.

They began to play a gentle ballad and Puck took a deep breath and began singing,

**89 cents in the ash tray****  
****Half empty bottle of Gatorade rolling in the floorboard****  
****That dirty **Reds** cap on the dash****  
****Dog tags hanging from the rear-view,****  
****Old ****S****koal can and cowboy boots and a ****G****o ****A****rmy shirt folded in the back**

**This thing burns gas like crazy, but that's alright  
People got their ways of coping oh and I got mine**

Puck sang. He reached up and gripped the microphone before he continued.

**I drive your truck, I roll every window down  
And I burn up **

**every back road in this town  
I find a field **

**I tear it up **

**till all the pains a cloud of dust  
Yeah, sometimes I drive your truck**

He crooned softly.

**I leave that radio playing same old country station just where you left it  
Yeah man I crank it up  
And you probably punch my arm right now**

**if you saw this tear rolling down my face**

Puck sang as he wiped a few fallen tears away.**  
Hey man I'm trying to be tough,  
Momma asked me this morning if I've been by your grave  
But that flag and stone ain't where I feel you anyway**

He gripped the mic again and sang,

**I drive your truck, I roll every window down  
And I burn up every back road in this town  
I find a field **

**I tear it up **

**till all the pains a cloud of dust  
Yeah, sometimes I drive your truck**

Puck was crying more now. He closed his eyes and continued.**  
I've cussed, I've prayed I've said good bye  
I've shook my fist and asked God why  
These days when I'm missing you this much**

He could hear his former classmates crying but he knew he had to keep going. It was getting harder and harder to control his tears but with a heavyhearted sigh and tears streaming down his face, he slowly began to sing again.

**I drive your truck, I roll every window down  
When I burn up every back road in this town  
I find a field **

**I tear it up **

**till all the pains a cloud of dust  
Yeah, sometimes I drive your truck**

**Brother sometimes, **

He paused again and wiped his wet face.

**I drive your truck  
I drive your truck  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
I drive your truck**

Puck released his grip on the microphone and gazed out at his saddened friends. He locked eyes with Rachel who tried to smile and with Kurt who tried to smile as well. He understood what the attempts meant. Puck knew that everyone was sad and hurting again but for some reason he felt like they all needed this time together. They didn't have this before. A time for every single one of them to get together and share how they felt.

After Finn died, Puck had done a total recall on his life. He decided that he would be less of a douche and more of the man that Finn saw when he looked at him. It was a hard task but he owed it to himself and to his best friend.

As he jumped off the stage, Quinn met him at the end of the aisle. She hugged and kissed him.

"Are you alright?" she whispered as he swiped the pad of his thumb across her cheek, brushing way the wetness there. Puck smiled gently. He looked at Rachel and Kurt who gave him genuine smiles now and then looked toward the Heavens.

"Yeah. I'm good," he said as they returned to their seats.


	4. Gone Too Soon

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading this story. I really hope that these are helping a little bit and not just making you incredibly sad. **

**I have two (2) chapters for you today; let me know what you think.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, characters, places from it. Gone Too Soon by Micheal Jackson, or anything you can find in the real world. _**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

"I'll go," Artie said as he wheeled himself on to stage. He rolled over to the band, said something, then returned to center stage. He sat there for a few moments. He didn't know what to say or where to start. Artie glanced at each of his friends before he inhaled deeply.

"Finn was the first jock to push my wheelchair not for the sole purpose of pushing me down the back stairs. He was the first one to look at me and see Artie, not the four eyed loser in the chair," he said adjusting his glasses. "Finn was talented, funny, kinda smart," the New Directions and Will chuckled. "He was a good friend and leader, great brother and an even better man. Sometimes, when I'm rolling down the halls at school, I look over my shoulder thinking he's gonna come around the corner, put his hands on the grips of my chair and push me while we talk about whatever issue he's having with Rachel or what issue I'm having with my flavor of the month," Artie said with a smirk that disappeared as soon as it appeared. "But then I remember. I remember that those days are over. They were cut short and at some point I'm gonna have to square with that," he sighed. "This song says everything; everything that I'm feeling. In words and terms that I couldn't normally say them but it's MJ and he's good like that," he said causing his friends to chuckle lightly. Artie nodded at the band and they began to play the melodious ballad.

**Like a comet**

**Blazing 'cross the evening sky**

**Gone too soon**

**Like a rainbow**

**Fading in the twinkling of an eye**

**Gone too soon**

Artie crooned. He could already feel himself getting choked up but he swallowed hard and continued.

**Shiny and sparkly**

**And splendidly bright**

**Here one day**

**Gone one night**

**Like the loss of sunlight**

**On a cloudy afternoon**

**Gone too soon**

Artie sang along with the band, unable to hold back the tears. He closed his eyes and his mind was assaulted with memories of Finn pushing him down the halls of McKinley. His tall friend saving him from that horrible porta-potty. Finn just being an all around great person.

**Like a castle**

**Built upon a sandy beach**

**Gone too soon**

**Like a perfect flower**

**That is just beyond your reach**

**Gone too soon**

Artie wiped his eyes and rolled to the front of the stage. He made eye contact with Rachel as he sang the next part.

**Born to amuse, to inspire, to delight**

**Here one day**

**Gone one night **

Kurt and Mercedes squeezed her hands as the lyrics that Artie sang touched her heart. She didn't know that anyone really knew how much Finn had amused her with his not-so funny jokes, inspired her with his optimism and the way he believed in her or that he delighted her with every ounce of love he ever gave. Artie let the tears that had began to form in his eyes, roll down his cheeks as he took a breath to continue.

**Like a sunset**

**Dying with the rising of the moon**

**Gone too soon**

**Gone too soon**

He finished softly. The auditorium was silent except for the low sobbing of Rachel and the sniffling from the rest of the former glee club. Artie turned his chair and silently rolled off the stage. He went back to his place at the end of the row and they all waited for the next person to speak up.


	5. Drink a Beer

**A/N: So, this is the next chapter. This chapter contains the song that started this whole journey for me. Again, I hope that you guys are enjoying these and they aren't just causing pain. I didn't want that. I know that so far, for me, writing them has been helpful. I was just trying to spread a little of that around this week. **

**Anyway, Happy (as it can be, I guess) Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _ I do NOT own: Glee, characters or places from it, Drink a Beer by Luke Bryan or anything else that can be found outside of fandom._**

* * *

"Mr. Schue. I'll go," Sam said standing up. He hopped up on the stage, said something to the band and then returned to center stage. "So, uh, I don't have a whole lot to say. I think that the song that I picked explains everything but..." he paused. "I know you guys didn't think Finn and I were friends. That's not true. We were. When I moved back here from Kentucky, I was...going through some stuff," Everyone cut their eyes at Mercedes. "Anyway, after the weather got warmer, Finn took me out to his favorite spot by the lake. From the Hudson-Hummel house, you could get there by walking. We just sat there and drank some beers he had snagged from the fridge," Sam's vision blurred. "We just sat there. Silent and drank. It was exactly what I needed. We bonded out there. That's why this song is perfect," He had been thinking about what song he was going to sing when they decided a little while ago that singing was the best way to do this whole deal; and this song came to him and it just felt right.

Sam nodded to the band and they began to play a soft ballad. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes grasped hands.

**When I got the news today  
I didn't know what to say.  
So I just hung up the phone.  
I took a walk to clear my head,  
This is where the walking lead  
Can't believe you're really gone  
Don't feel like going home**

Sam sang, his eyes locked on the back of the auditorium.

**So I'm gonna sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer**

Sam finally brought his eyes down to his friends. Everyone already had tears in their eyes as he took a deep breath and began the next verse.

**Funny how the good ones go  
Too soon, but the good Lord knows  
The reasons why, I guess  
Sometimes the greater plan is kinda hard to understand  
Right now it don't make sense  
I can't make it all make sense**

He sang shaking his head. He closed his eyes tightly and continued to sing.

**So I'm gonna sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer**

**So long my friend, until we meet again  
I'll remember you  
And all the times we used to**

When Sam opened his eyes, he saw Puckerman, wiping a tear from his eye and pointing toward the sky and hitting his clenched fist against his chest. Sam took a deep breathe before he continued.

**Sit right here on the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer  
Drink a beer, drink a beer.**

He sang as the music faded out. He wiped his eyes and exited the stage. Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel met him for a group hug. Sam cried again as they sat down. Sam held tightly to Mercedes' hand as the New Directions sat silently again, waiting for another one of Finn's friends to take to the stage.


	6. One More Day

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next installment for ya'll.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, characters, places from it, One More Day by Diamond Rio or anything else that can be found in the world outside of fandom._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Kurt didn't say anything; he just got up. He flattened his gray tweed vest and headed to the stage. He had a brief conversation with the band before taking center stage. He wiped his eyes. He hadn't said one word but all of the beautiful songs that had been sung so far were really getting to him. He cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Finn was my brother," he said clearly. "One I never thought I'd have and one I was so very lucky to call my own," he said wiping the already runaway tears. "Um, Puck was right. Finn did have a secret love affair with country music. I never knew why but he did. Anyway, there wasn't a day that would go by that he wouldn't be blasting some song with a steel guitar in the background," Kurt fondly remembered. "That's why I think that my song choice is perfect. My brother wasn't just into the new stuff; but you guys knew him. He had an old soul, so the older songs spoke to him too," Kurt informed them. "This song is special because he made a video of himself singing this song for Coach Sylvester right after Jean died. Finn said he hoped that it helped her heal just a little bit and I'm hoping that it will help us as well." he nodded to the band and they began to play a smooth, twangy ballad.

**Last night I had a crazy dream**

**A wish was granted just for me it could be for anything**

**I didn't ask for money or a mansion in Malibu**

**I simply wished for one more day with you**

Kurt sang with his hands clasped in front of him.

**One more day, one more time**

**One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied**

**But then again, I know what it would do**

**Leave me wishing still for one more day with you, one more day**

He sang the chorus as he swayed along with the music.

**First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl**

**I'd unplug the telephone and keep the TV off**

**I'd hold you every second, say a million I love you's**

**That's what I'd do with one more day with you**

Kurt closed his eyes and the memory of the day Finn recorded this song popped into his head. He had stood in the doorway of his bedroom and watched him give the song his all. Finn was such a deeply caring and emotional person that he brought a tear to Kurt's eye.

**One more day, one more time**

**One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied**

**But then again I know what it would do**

**Leave me wishing still for one more day**

**Leave me wishing still for one more day**

**Leave me wishing still for one more day...with you**

**One more day, one more day**

Kurt crooned the end of the song as he wiped his wet face. As the music faded to an end he closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you, Finn." He looked up toward the sky briefly before exiting the stage and returning to his seat.


	7. One Sweet Day

**A/N: Hey guys. This is the next installment of RaF. After this there are four more chapters. That's 2 tomorrow and 2 Saturday. I hope that you guys have enjoyed these (at least a little).**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, characters, places from it, One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men or anything else you can find outside of the world of fandom._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Mike and Tina took to the stage next. He held her hand as they approached the band, and after brief discussion they stood center stage. They stood there hand in hand gazing out at their friends. Mike took a deep, shaky breath before he spoke,

"Finn was an inspiration," Tina nodded beside him as she wiped her eyes. "It wasn't often that you found a quarterback, hell, a dude for that matter, who was willing to step out and say I love glee club," he said. "But because he was brave enough and wise enough to know that being in glee club didn't make you any less of a man, I found all of you. I found out that when you dance outside of your room, people will appreciate your talent. Dancing is all I've ever wanted to do with my life," Mike said clearing his throat. "I thought that I would have to give up my dream of ever having people watch me dance and truly see me because of stuff with my dad; but Finn inspired me," he said fondly. "He made me realize that I shouldn't be afraid to scream out loud that I'm talented and that if dancing was what I wanted to do, then I should do it and not let anyone stop me," Mike paused for a moment. "Finn did that for me. He was special, important, inspiring and he was my friend." He squeezed Tina's hand and she wiped her wet face.

"Finn was my best friend," her voice thick. "I know what you're all thinking. 'Tina that's not true.'; but it is," she nodded. "Finn and I shared a bond that none of you knew about. We sat beside each other in glee club, our lockers were close by. I remember one time..." she chuckled. "One time, Finn had gotten a new bright blue cap. We were standing by his locker and he had tried it on to show me and Sue came barreling down the hall, took the hat right off his head and threw it," she said causing everyone to laugh. "The best part was Finn's reaction to the whole thing. She threw the hat and just kept rampaging. I went down the hall a bit and grabbed it before it got trampled. When I brought it back to him, he thanked me and said with the most serious face I've ever seen, 'I wonder what Mr. Schue did now,'" Everyone in the room laughed. "Mike was right though, Finn was an inspiration. He inspired all of us to be ourselves and to be our best selves. Not many people are able to touch people in the way that he did," Tina said wiping more tears away.

"But us in this room, weren't the only people that our friend touched," Mike added. "Before we start we would like to bring out four more people whose lives Finn touched." A moment later, Ryder Lynn came on stage holding the hand of Unique Adams, who was followed by Jake Puckerman holding the hand of Marley Rose. "These guys knew a different side of Finn. They knew him as a teacher."

"I knew Finn the teacher. I mean it was hard at first to adjust to but he was truly good at it and I could tell that he loved it," Tina commented.

"But we all knew him as a friend," Mike said. "That's why Tina and I chose this song," he said with a nod to the band. They began to play a smooth ballad.

**Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say**

**And now it's too late to hold you**

**'Cause you've flown away**

**So far away**

Mike crooned in a gentle voice.

**Never had I imagined**

**Living without your smile**

**Feelin' and knowing you hear me**

**It keeps me alive, alive**

Tina sang, gripping Mike's hand tightly.

**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day**

**Eventually I'll see you in Heaven**

The six of them sang together as they swayed gently to the music. Unique squeezed Ryder's hand as Marley placed her head on Jake's shoulder.

Finn**, I never showed you**

**Assumed you'd always be there**

**I, I took your presence for granted**

**But I always cared**

**And I miss the love we shared**

Tina sang passionately, tears in her eyes.

**I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day one sweet day**

**Picture a little scene from Heaven**

The group sang together again with wet faces.

**Although, the sun will never shine the same**

**I'll always look to a brighter day**

Mike sang, pulling Tina closer to him when he felt her shudder next to him.

**Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep**

**You will always listen as I pray**

Tina belted out, her arm wrapped around Mike's waist for support.

**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day**

**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day**

The six former members of New Directions sang tearfully. After a brief pause, Mike and Tina softly ended the song,

**Sorry, I never told you**

**All I wanted to say**

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Mike, Tina, Ryder, Unique, Marley and Jake group hugged before they all returned to the seats in front of the stage.


	8. Who'd You Be Today

**A/N: First I want to thank those of you who reviewed. I appreciate it. This is the next installment of RaF. I'll have the next one up shortly. **

**Thank you again for reading.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters or places from it, Who'd You be Today by Kenny Chesney or anything else you can find in the real world._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

"I guess I'll go," Will chuckled lightly as he walked up on stage. He had a brief conversation with the band before taking center stage. He looked out on his former students. He gave them a tearful smile before he spoke again, "I miss Finn," his thick voice rang out in the auditorium. "Everyday, I miss him. I look at Daniel and I see the same hopeful enthusiasm that my friend and colleague always had. The hope to be something, be something better than others thought he was capable of," he smiled sorrowfully. "No one prepares you for this. Nothing prepares you to live your life without someone you've grown so close to; someone you love," Will closed his eyes and allowed the tears to seep through his long lashes. "Finn touched all of us. He did it by encouraging us to be ourselves, to do our best, to just...just be," he smiled weakly. "I know that this is hard; but as a father of a son, I look at the world around me, my world and I know the kind of man I want him to be. It's not like me," Will said shaking his head. "I've made some horrible choices on the road to happiness. I want Daniel to be someone with compassion, faith, heart, a willingness to help others and a lend friendly hand. Whenever I look into his soft brown eyes or he gives me a little crooked grin, I get transported back in time and my heart breaks and soars all at the same time," he said wiping his eyes. "I look at him and I see so many possibilities, so many dreams and I can't help but wonder where Finn would be right now. Would he be here teaching here, or at Carmel? Would he have moved to New York to teach music at a school there? Or to L. A. to teach at a performing arts school? Would he have joined a band or started one? I don't know. I'll never know but I look at my son and I know that he's someone that will bring the same beauty to the world that Finn did. I chose this song because...because it's how I felt. Feel," he said as he nodded to the band.

He closed his eyes as they began to play.

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat**

**I feel you everywhere I go**

Will began to sing.

**I see your smile, I see your face**

**I hear you laughing in the rain**

**I still can't believe you're gone**

He crooned as he looked out over his former students again.

**It ain't fair you died too young**

**Like a story that had just begun**

**But death tore the pages all away**

Will sang as the tears rolled down his face.

**God knows how I miss you**

**All the hell that I've been through**

**Just knowing, no one could take your place**

**Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today**

He paused for a moment before he continued,

**Would you see the world?**

**Would you chase your dreams?**

**Settle down with a family**

**I wonder what would you name your babies?**

Will chuckled to himself when a memory of Finn informing him that the baby that he and Quinn were having would be named Drizzle.

**Some days the sky's so blue**

**I feel like I can talk to you**

**And I know it might sound crazy**

**It ain't fair you died too young**

**Like a story that had just begun**

**But death tore the pages all away**

He sang along with the band as he made two fists and pulled them tight to his chest.

**God knows how I miss you**

**All the hell that I've been through**

**Just knowing, no one could take your place**

**Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today**

Will continued. He squeezed his eyes closed and the tears quickly streamed down his face.

**Today**

**Today**

**Today**

**Today**

**Today**

**Today**

He began to cry harder. The ending of the song always hit him like a wrecking ball. He knew that it was hard for him to sing the words and that it was would to be hard for his already sobbing students to hear but it was a happy sentiment. One that he himself needed to believe.

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat**

**The only thing that gives me hope**

**Is I know I'll see you again someday**

**Someday, someday**

As the song came to a close, Will wiped his eyes again and exited the stage. He hugged each of his former students before he returned to his seat.


	9. It's So Hard to say Goodbye to Yesterday

**A/N: So, here is the next installment. There are two more left and then our week of remembering Cory/Finn together is over, but that doesn't mean we're gonna stop remembering him. I think about him everyday. I'm sure you guys do too.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, characters, places from it, __It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday by Boyz II Men__ or anything else you can find outside of fandom._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

The room was silent as Quinn, Santana and Brittany approached the stage, hand in hand. While Quinn went over to the band, Santana and Brittany stood center stage; pinkies intertwined. They hadn't really discussed the song choice. It was Brittany's suggestion. It came to her because she thought of the time that The Troubletones were watching _Cooley High_ at Mercedes house and Finn came over to try and get them to come to the New Directions...again. The song was playing and he said that he hoped that his friends felt like that about him. It showed really love and that's what he wanted out of his friendships. She reminded Santana about the memory and they told Quinn and now – here they were. They shared a sweet smile before Santana took a deep breath and spoke,

"Let's face it guys. Finn was a great person and he was inspiring and all of that crap but he douchebag." she said causing the room to laugh. "But...that douchebag did have a conscience and a big, big heart."

"He helped all of us so much," Brittany sniffled. "Even when he didn't know he was."

"Finn was a big part of all of our lives and it's hard to just let someone go because it's not until they're gone do you realize just how integral they were in your life," Quinn said grabbing Santana's hand.

"That's why we picked this song," Brittany informed them.

"It says everything that the three of us just can't." Santana said as Quinn nodded to the band and the drummer began to tap the snare.

**How do I say goodbye to what we had?**

**The good times that made us laugh**

**Outweigh the bad**

**I thought we'd get to see forever**

**But forever's gone away**

Santana sang slowly as tears slid down her cheeks.

**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday**

The girls gripped each other's hands as they sang together.

**I don't know where this road is going to lead**

**All I know is where we've been**

**And what we've been through**

**If we get to see tomorrow**

**I hope it's worth all the wait**

Quinn sang sadly; tears streaming from her green eyes.

**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday**

They harmonized again, tears rolling down their cheeks.

**And I'll take with me the memories**

**To be my sunshine after the rain**

Brittany crooned. The three girls closed their eyes and thought of their fallen friends as they prepared for the end of the song.

**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday**

They sadly sang together again.

**And I'll take with me the memory**

**To be my sunshine after the rain-n-n-n-n-n-n-n, oh ye-a-a-h-h**

Santana belted, her wet face shining under the bright lights.

**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday**

The three friends harmonized for the final time ending the song. Quinn and Brittany put their heads on Santana's shoulders and cried. The girls exited the stage and hugged their friends.


	10. Someone's Watching Over Me

**A/N: Hey guys! So here the 2nd to last post for this story. I really do hope that you've enjoyed them. I know that it's helped me a great deal and I just wanted to do the same for you.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, characters, place from it, Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff or anything else you can find out side of fandom._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

When Mercedes stood up, Sam was still holding her hand. She blinked a few times, gave him a weak smile then headed toward the stage. She had a brief conversation with the band before she stood center stage. She took a deep breath before she spoke, "Being up here has never been hard for me. I'm a performer. The stage is where I need to be." She paused briefly and wiped her eyes. "When I first joined glee club I made it perfectly clear that I ain'ts no Kelly Rowland," she joked wagging her index finger, Rachel, Tina, Artie and Kurt laughed at the memory. "But unfortunately, that declaration fell on deaf ears. Enter The Troubletones." Mercedes said with a small smile. "It was mine and San's time to shine. It was time for Brittany's dancing to be showcased, not just Mike's. No offense," she said. Mike just shrugged. "Anyway, you guys, I guess weren't overly concerned with the competition but Finn was. He spent most of the time that we were separated trying to get us to come back, but when we wouldn't, he encouraged us to follow our hearts and do what we needed to do. Not to mention, the day after Sam came back Finn came over to my house," she informed them. "He told me that he didn't just bring Sam back for the New Directions. Sectionals was whatever but love – love was something special so he brought Sam back for me. He wanted me to not be afraid of what was in my heart and be with the man that made me better, that made me feel like the Mercedes I saw in the mirror. I, of course, didn't listen right away but Finn never let me forget that I had options. Then when I broke up with Shane and I told Sam that he and I couldn't be together and I sang the world's greatest and saddest love song to him, Finn came to visit me again. This time he told me that just because I broke up with Shane doesn't mean that I'm allowed to ignore my feelings for Sam, I again didn't listen right away but thankfully Sam must've had a little birdie in his ear because he forced me to look in my heart," Mercedes began to cry. "I found Sam there and we had this whole on again off again, on again and then we broke up one more time in New York until finally, when I was on the road with my girls and Santana said,_ 'Finn told you to not be afraid of what __was__ in you heart; so why are you not with Sam?'_ That literally stopped me in my tracks. I had forgotten that he said that. I knew right then I need to fix it and make it right. I did and I feel like it's because Finn was still looking out for me; helping me make the right decisions for my life," she wiped her eyes and sighed, "I chose this song because it's perfect. It's out of my ordinary wheelhouse but the song is beautiful," she said. "This is for you, Finn," she said as she pointed to the band. They began to play a melodious ballad.

**I f****ound myself today**

**Oh I found myself and ran away**

**But something pulled me back**

**The voice of reason I forgot I had**

Mercedes crooned softly, her hands gripping the sides of her leather jacket.

**All I know is you're not here to say**

**What you always used to say**

**But it's written in the sky tonight**

She sang as she closed her eyes and the tears began to roll again.

**So I won't give up, no I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**

**Someone's watching over me**

She could hear the sniffling of her friends but she knew she had to hold it together. Mercedes took a very deep breath before continuing.

**I've seen that ray of light**

**And it's shining on my destiny**

**Shining all the time and I won't be afraid**

**To follow everywhere it's taking me**

She sang as the tempo picked up a little bit. She hadn't realized it but she did believe that Finn was her ray of light shining on her all the time.

**All I know is yesterday is gone**

**And right now I belong**

**To this moment to my dreams**

Mercedes vocalized her eyes still closed.

**So I won't give up, no I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**

**Someone's watching over me**

She sang powerfully.

**It doesn't matter what people say**

**And it doesn't matter how long it takes**

**Believe in yourself and you'll fly high**

**And it only matters how true you are**

**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

Mercedes belted, her hands over her heart. The tears were streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks as the tempo slowed down again.

**So I won't give up, no I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**

She crooned as the music moved in to a crescendo.

**That I won't give up, no I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**

**That someone's watching over, someone's watching over**

**Someone's watching over me**

Mercedes sang with the full power of her voice. She couldn't stop crying but the song was almost over and she wanted to...no needed to finish it for Finn. She wiped the tears away and continuing with verve.

**Oh-oh yeah oh-oh**

**Someone's watching over me**

The song ended and Mercedes looked up at the sky with watery eyes. She exited the stage and Sam was waiting for her with open arms. She leaned into his embrace as they took to their seats again. The room was silent as they all waited for the final person to head to the stage.


	11. See You Again

**A/N: So, here we are. The final chapter. I really hope that I succeeded in my mission to help with the healing process just a little bit. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**If there is anyone you know who is having a hard time dealing, please feel free to suggest this fic if you think it will help.**

**Be forwarned, that while reading this I was crying so there may still be a few mistakes. I wrote this in about 25 minutes but it turned out wonderfully.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, characters, places from it, See You Again by Carrie Underwood or anything else you can find in the real world._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

The auditorium was silent as Rachel Berry rose from her seat and smoothed her pleated mini skirt. She made the seemingly long walk to the stage. The bassist hugged and she made her way to center stage. She looked out over her friends as she fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

"He's always with us, you know," she said, tears forming in her eyes as she squeezed the tiny word _Finn_ into her thumb and index finger. "Finn was such a special person and I'll admit that sometimes I forget how much he meant to all of you; but this has been good. All of these songs. I'm sure that he was up there banging those drums so loud," she smiled as a tear escaped. She brushed it away quickly and continued, "I don't know if I ever said this to you but thank you. All of you for everything that you did for me when...when..." she faded out. She still couldn't bring herself to say the words. "I truly did appreciate it," Rachel added. She released a ragged sigh before continuing, "Finn bought me a star. A real shiny bright star out there in space. He named it Finn Hudson," she laughed. Everyone in the room chuckled. "I still have the paperwork framed. Now, it just means so much more," Rachel smiled weakly. "I think about him – all the time, like all the time and I know that, like Mercedes said, he's always watching over me," she said tears beginning to streak down her face. "I'm sorry," she said wiping her eyes. "I just want to dedicate this song to Finn. To the person that he was, what he meant to me and my life and...and our life together," she looked to the band and they began to play.

**Ohh Ohh Ohh**

Rachel took a deep breath and began to sing softly.

**Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun,  
Slipped away  
But I wont cry  
Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me,  
You are the light I follow**

She sang. Her voice growing bigger as the song grew.

**I will See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh **

Rachel reached up again and squeezed the Finn necklace. **  
Till I see you again  
Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh**

She took another deep breath before she sang again.

**I can hear those **

**echos in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow**

Rachel belted, unable to keep the tears at bay anymore.

**I will see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again**

She continued.

**Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know...**

Rachel sang softly. She squeezed her eyes closed. All she saw in her mind was the great love that she lost. All she saw was Finn.

**I will see you again, ohhh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, yeah yeah**

She sang, her voice flooding the room with hope and sorrow.

**I will see you again, ohhh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me,**

Rachel crooned. Her eyes flickered open when she felt a hand on her back. Will was beside her now and so were the rest of her friends. **  
Till I see you again  
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh**

Tina belted out powerfully and she clung to Mike.**  
Till I see you again,  
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh**

Santana sang mightily as she held Brittany and Quinn's hands.**  
Till I see you again,  
Ohh  
Till I see you again**

Mercedes and Kurt vocalized together their hands intertwined. **  
Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone.**

Rachel tearfully sang ending the song. Will and the New Directions, old and new, stood in a group hug. No one spoke but there was nothing left to say. They had all left it on the stage like they always had; but this time it meant so much more. It wasn't for some stupid trophy that McKinley would forget about in a few years, it wasn't about some stupid teenage drama. It was about the love that they all felt for a person so had touched them in so many different ways but yet – all the same.

Finn Hudson loved the glee club. He loved everything and everyone in it. He had school pride and he had a bravery about him that shone through and encouraged everyone around him, whether he knew it or not.

Just as they wiped away the last few tears, the door to the auditorium opened. Will and his New Directions shared one last hug before they released each and returned to their seats.


End file.
